1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a device for supplying cooling air.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 050 967 A1 discloses a closable air-conducting cooling system for a motor vehicle brake. The air-conducting cooling system is arranged on a front wheel guard and has at least one braking air duct in the bodywork at the front wheel guard. A closure device is arranged at the braking air duct and is movable between positions for opening or closing the braking air duct. The closure device has a housing arranged on an underbody at an end of the braking air duct that faces the front wheel guard and an extendable spoiler element is arranged in the housing.
An object of the invention is to provide a device for supplying cooling air, with a cooling air controller and a driving controller for an air-guiding device that ensures an optimum supply of cooling air to the radiator unit and permits an optimum pitching moment at the vehicle and at the same time reduces an aerodynamic drag of the vehicle.